


Star Wars: The Force Awakens

by KyzonP



Series: Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fix-It, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyzonP/pseuds/KyzonP
Summary: Evil stirs in the Unkown Regions. The FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire, bolstering its forces with legions of  clones. They operate beyond the reaches of the NEW REPUBLIC.On the wartorn desert planet of Jakku, First Order troops - joined by the sinister KYLO REN - search for an extremely powerful force sensitive girl, intent on bringing her to the cloner SNOKE to begin the cloning process.LEIA ORGANA, intent on thwarting this plot, has sent her most daring pilot to the planet to meet an old ally who can help find the girl, and return her to the Jedi temple...
Series: Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671778





	Star Wars: The Force Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> This is a basic summary of the plot. I do have much more in depth versions of each scene, and even a full script, but I think for now it would be best to post the general outline for each of the three movies before posting the in-depth versions. I would very much appreciate any feedback.

Thirty years after the Galactic Civil War, the First Order has risen from the ashes of the Galactic Empire, and aspires to destroy the New Republic. Their search for force sensitive children across the galaxy has brought them into conflict with the New Jedi Order, led by Leia Organa. Both race to find a powerful force sensitive girl.

On the junkyard planet Jakku, New Republic pilot Poe Dameron receives information detailing the movement of the scavenger girl from Lor San Tekka. Stormtroopers commanded by Captain Phasma raid the village and capture Poe, while their ally Kylo Ren kills San Tekka. Poe’s droid, BB-8, escapes and follows in the footsteps of the girl, eventually finding the scavenger Rey near a junkyard settlement. Kylo tortures Poe with the force and learns of BB-8 and the girl’s movements. Stormtrooper FN-2187, breaking free of his programming, frees Poe, and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter. Upon learning that FN-2187 has no other name, Poe gives him the name “Finn”. As they head to Jakku to regroup with Poe's allies, retrieve BB-8 and find the girl, they are shot down by a First Order Star Destroyer and crash-land. Finn survives and assumes that Poe died in the crash. He encounters Rey and BB-8, but the First Order finds them and launches an assault, intent on capturing the trio. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 steal the Millenium Falcon from the junkyard; Finn disables the First Order pursuers as Rey pilots the ship off the planet. Finn realizes this is the girl the First Order are after.

A large ship piloted by Han Solo and Chewbacca captures and reclaims the Falcon. Gangs seek to steal Han’s cargo and attack the ship. Han and the others escape in the Falcon. Aboard the First Order’s mobile space station, we meet their leader - Supreme Leader Hux. He chastises Ren for allowing the girl to escape Jakku, and demands that Kylo Ren get in contact with his master, so they can negotiate the purchase of another shipment of clone soldiers, and discuss the defection of FN-2187. Kylo silently agrees. We see the conclusion of the negotiation. Snoke is initially insistent that his Clones have the utmost loyalty, but assures that this purchase will be discounted to make up for the failure. Further, he suggests that they move their station to the Hyperspace Lane connecting this part of the Unknown Regions and the Core Worlds, to prevent word of recent operations from reaching the New Republic. The gangster Snoke asks that he speak with his disciple Ren in peace, to discuss his failures. Snoke reveals that the First Order recently spotted the Millenium Falcon fleeing from Jakku, and he questions Kylo’s ability to deal with emotions relating to his father, Han Solo, who Kylo states means nothing to him. 

Aboard the Falcon, Han learns of the mission to bring Rey to Leia Organa. He explains that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order, but left when an apprentice turned to the dark side, stole many artifacts from the temple and killed a number of the other students. Only those closest to him know his location. He left the fate of the Jedi in the hands of his sister, Leia. Han begrudgingly agrees to help bring Rey to Leia’s temple on Yavin, but as they leave hyperspace at the next jump point they are met by a First Order blockade, led by the First Order’s mobile space station; The Supremacy. As they demand the Falcon board their station, Han takes control and flees in the opposite direction, back into the Unknown Regions. He knows someone nearby who might be able to smuggle them past the blockade. 

The crew travel to the planet Takodana and meet with the cantina owner Maz Kanata, who offers assistance in getting Rey to the Jedi. She can help them get to the New Republic for aid. Rey is drawn by the Force to a secluded vault, where she finds the lightsaber once belonging to Luke and his father Anakin Skywalker before him. She experiences disturbing visions and flees into the woods, confused and terrified. Maz gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. 

The First Order suddenly attacks Takodana in search of Rey. Finn is confronted by Captain Phasma who recognizes him as one of her own troops, but she flees when some Republic Shocktroopers arrive. While Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are saved by New Republic Starfighters led by Poe, who survived the crash, Rey is confronted by Kylo Ren in the woods, and is captured, to be brought back to The Supremacy. As he probes her mind, he realizes the true extent of her connection to the force and leaves to inform Snoke. Rey focuses and escapes using a Jedi mind trick on a guard.

On Takodana amidst the ruins of Maz’s castle, Finn and Poe are reunited at last, as are Han and Leia. They explain that Leia brought them here to back up Poe. They try and contact the New Republic but discover that communications in the entire sector are being blocked by the First Order. The group devise a plan to free Rey and alert the New Republic of the First Order threat simultaneously. Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn will board The Supremacy along with the group of Republic Shock Troopers. They would fight their way through the station and disable the guns, try and prevent any fighters from launching, and move to free Rey. Poe Dameron and his fighters would then launch an assault on the station, destroying the communication blocker so a message could be sent to the New Republic.

As the Falcon boards The Supremacy, we see a number of other civilian vessels taken by the First Order. Han has an idea on how to get to the prison. A pair of Stormtroopers are captured, and their uniforms are worn by Han and Finn, who lead a handcuffed Chewbacca through the station. They notice security is heavy, and eventually encounter Rey, who almost attacks until Finn removes his helmet. She is touched that he came back for her, but the moment soon ends as First Order troops discover them. They alert the Shocktroopers that they’ve been discovered, who then begin an attack on the station, intent on keeping First Order pilots grounded. They are led by Brance, who is confronted by Captain Phasma. The pair disarm one another and have a lengthy battle, but ultimately Brance is defeated when he reaches his weapon, fires at Phasma, but is struck by his own shot, which reflects off Phasma’s armour. 

The group plans to go straight for the guns until Finn asks about the other prisoners. They decide to split up; Han and Chewbacca go for the guns, while Rey and Finn free the prisoners. Han and Chewie begin planting explosives until Han sees his son. Han confronts Kylo, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side. Kylo seems to consider this, but ultimately refuses and kills his father, who falls off the walkway into the darkness. Devastated, Chewbacca shoots Kylo and sets off the explosives, then prompting Poe and his fighters to emerge from hyperspace, attack the communication blockade and send out a message out to the New Republic. The ships supporting the station have now launched their fighters, so our heroes can only hope the message reaches a nearby fleet, or they will soon be overwhelmed.

The injured Kylo confronts Finn and Rey as they escort the prisoners back to the hangar bay. Finn fights Kylo to protect Rey and the prisoners, but Kylo knocks him unconscious. Rey takes the lightsaber and channels the force to fight Kylo in a duel. She is clumsily, hurting herself with her lightsaber at one point. Outside, we see Poe’s fighters start to get picked off. Rey is close to defeat when the station shakes, and the corridor between the two begins to breach. Blast doors seal between the two of them and we see; a New Republic fleet has arrived, commanded by Admiral Ackbar, and begins to decimate the First Order blockade. Ren, on seeing the arrival of the fleet, screams in a rage, cutting down Stormtroopers who have arrived to assist him.

Snoke orders Hux to evacuate and bring Kylo to him to complete his training. Hux is flabbergasted, and refuses to bring some gangster’s lackey to him, at which point Snoke reveals his plot. In the hangar bay, Captain Phasma is engaging with the Rebel Shocktroopers until her communicator has an alert. We see Captain Phasma approach General Hux with many stormtroopers. She informs him that Supreme Leader Snoke is taking control of the military he has been building for many years. Across the First Order’s Command we see Stormtroopers informing their captains of the change in leadership. Hux realizes he has been played, and gives in to Snoke’s wishes for now. This is not over.

Chewbacca, meanwhile, rescues Rey and the unconscious Finn, and they escape aboard the Falcon. The ship makes its way to Yavin, escorted by the New Republic fighters. There, Leia, C3-P0 and Chewbacca mourn Han’s death, holding a funeral. Leia considers giving Rey training here at the flourishing Yavin temple, but soon realizes Rey is far beyond anything she has ever seen. She needs to see Luke. She has some parting words with Poe and the recovering Finn before she leaves.

Poe and Ackbar have brought Finn to the capital of the New Republic; Coruscant. There he is to petition to the Senate to take action against the rising First Order threat. After a rousing speech to the senators, the trio are informed by Senator Connix that the Senate has voted in favour of moving against the First Order. Finn and Poe hug. Meanwhile, Rey and Chewbacca travel to the oceanic planet Ahch-To aboard the Falcon. Rey climbs a mountain, Chewbacca not far behind, and finds Luke at the summit, alongside his droid R2-D2. Without a word, she offers him the lightsaber. As he spots Chewbacca approaching, his eyes light up, then shift; “Where’s Han?”. We see a range of emotions cross his face; confusion, mourning, a hint of anger, and finally resolve as he takes the lightsaber from Rey.

The End.


End file.
